


Jane "El" Hopper and her precious Steve Harrington

by CrepefilledBungolos



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, I needed some steve and eleven bonding and I made it myself, Protective Eleven, great, idk - Freeform, its really cute how much el cares for steve, um lets make el 13 when mike finds her makes her 15 now ok? ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrepefilledBungolos/pseuds/CrepefilledBungolos
Summary: “Hiya Ellie” he wiped the droplets off his facebut El skipped the greeting and went straight to the point as she always did“Is it Nancy?” She asked looking at him worryingly, her back facing the car doorHe nods a sad smile on his lips“Its always Nancy”





	Jane "El" Hopper and her precious Steve Harrington

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot, I'm dying of sleep deprivation

El Hopper officially Loved Steve Harrington.

Not the way she loved Mike, it was more of a mother-daughter bond.

But he was amazing really, giving her piggy back rides helping her with homework when she need it, calling her “Ellie” whenever he saw her he hugged her so tightly she was pretty sure she would pass out.

So when she saw the Steve Harrington she loved like he gave birth to her crying in his BMW in the off corner of the hawk as she waited for mike.

She couldn’t help her heart from swelling.

She knocked on the window softly, causing Steve’s bloodshot eyes to look at her, a small smile dancing of his red cheeks (due to the crying) but it didn’t reach his eyes

She took the smile as a right of passage and used her power to unlock the door, then stepped into the car, closing the car behind her.

“Hiya Ellie” he wiped the droplets off his face 

but El skipped the greeting and went straight to the point as she always did

“Is it Nancy?” She asked looking at him worryingly, her back facing the car door

He nods a sad smile on his lips

“Its always Nancy”

She reaches over to the driverseat and hugs him so tightly she’s pretty sure she’s choking him, he hesitates but hugs her just as tight.

She pretends not to hear him cry on her shoulder

(Mike and El end up watching the movie, but El tells Steve to crash the movie with them, which mike can’t say no to because, Its El come on)

______

Its been two days since the whole depressed Steve thing happened and she keeps eyeing Jonathan, and her step brother is defiantly catching on, giving back questionably looks to her glares to which she responds with a an eye roll and ignores any other faces he gives her

Right now their having dinner as a family, since its Jonathan’s last year living in Hawkins till collage

“And then the guy sucker punches the other guy, it was super stupid” Jonathan exclaims

“Your super stupid” el mumbles under her breath, she’s not trying to be mean its just she can’t help herself

“Ok what the Hell El” Jonathan Asks loudly 

“Ooo that rhymes” will says to himself

“What?!” El glares at Jonathan

“You keep looking at me like I killed your Cat!” Jonathan defends himself, dropping his fork loudly

She shakes her head and plays with her mashed Potatoes

“How could you do that to Steve, Jonathan?” She asks honestly looking him in his now widened eyes

Joyce and hopper share a look

“Do what” he spits

“How could you Help Nancy cheat on him, he loved her you know, he loved her and you ruined that for him, and you took that from him, I love you Jonathan and your one of the best brothers in the world, but You have to apologize to Steve or Nancy should apologize, I don’t know, HE’S HURTING, HE DESERVES AN APOLOGY” She shouts and she doesn’t realize she left the dinner table and run to her room until she’s shutting the door loudly

————

The phones ringing, and saying Jonathan’s nervous is an understatement

“Casa Harrington, what can I do you for?” Says Steve on the other line

“Hey Steve”

“Oh, hey Byers” his voice drops an octave

“Hi…”

“…so why’d you call?”

“I” he gulps “I wanted to say sorry” he says softly

“Sorry?”

“Mm-hmm” 

“For?” Steve is so confused

“For Nancy” 

“Oh…OH” his brain clicks 

“Yeah” 

“No its ok really, I just vented to el its fi-“

“No its not, its messed up and I shouldn’t have done it until you guys had broken up and I’m sorry”

Theres silence on the other end

“Is….Is she happy?” his voice cracks in emotion

“I…I think so yeah, Yeah she is” Jonathan decided

“Then theres no need to apologize, Byers “

And the line cuts off

Leaving Jonathan alone with the dial tone

———

That afternoon El doesn’t give him dirty looks, or makes dumb responses to his comments.

Instead during dinner she mouth a ‘thank you’ to Jonathan and he nods reassuringly 

———

“Casa Harrington, what can I do you for” Steve answers

“Hiya Steve”

“ELLLIIEEE”

She chuckles at his enthusiasm 

“What do I owe this pleasure for ellie?”

“Im bored and mike’s busy”

“Wow thank you”

“Are you okay?” she asks suddenly

“Yes…Thank you El” he says seriously

“As long as your happy Stevieboy” she giggles

And he laughs along

and for once in a long time he actually mean it. 

He’s okay.

**Author's Note:**

> eh? Leave a comment please. :)


End file.
